Inauguration Draw
nGw Inauguration Draw took place on April 18th, 2012 and was the nGw's first event though it focused more on setting up the "official" grand opening (nGw Inauguration) than on matches. Event Details *'RP Deadline:' April 15th, 2012 @ 12am *'Date: '''April 18th, 2012 @ 9pm *'Card Writers:' RDJ & dr summeroff Hype Lost to LAL's forum wipe. Highlights / Fallout *JaKe Hawney defeates Kodo Dragon in the first match in nGw History (A Parking Lot Brawl) with a Back-To-Belly Driver off of a dumpster through a stack of wooden pallets. *Vince Stryfe Defeats both Nick Benoit AND Xerios Kubisa after special guest referee Chris Class drops Kubisa with the Upgrade DDT and cracks Stryfe across the back with a chair sending him falling onto the KO'd Nick Benoit. *The matches for nGw Inauguration are drawn. **Chris Class vs. Vince Stryfe **Kodo Dragon vs. Nick Benoit **Jacob Nichols vs. "Big" Ed Sweeton **JaKe Hawney vs. Rob Oppenheimer **Charlie the Ripper vs. Xerios Kubisa **Black Ninja vs. Ken Piasu Event Preview Live from the Logan Square Auditorium in Chicago - The nGw INAUGURATION DRAW!!! Dr. Summeroff and Rainy Day J draw from a hat the matches to take place at INAUGURATION. At INAUGURATION, anybody can face anybody as nGw management looks to see what they have on their roster. BONUS!! - 2 exhibition contests will be held in between the drawings! Event INAUGURATION DRAW INTRO Looking for a local band from Chicago to play the opening, nGw settled on Pelican...as they could not afford the appearance fee for the Smashing Pumpkins. Even Pelican initially resisted until some words were exchanged between Dr. Summeroff and the bands manager. Without further delay.... PELICAN - Strung up from the Sky We join nGw ring announcers "Slick" Rick Salvatore and Nick "The Icepick" Adams for the show's introduction! Rick: Good evening everyone and welcome to Next Generation Wrestling's Inaugural Draw! I'm Rick Salvatore. Nick: And I'm Nick Adams. Rick: Tonight we draw the names of those who will compete in the first contests here in nGw. At INAUGURATION, we begin down the long and winding road to championship gold!!! Nick: Well I'm told nGw title belts don't have an ounce of gold in them. They are made from stone and.... Rick: Does it matter? Work with me here Nick. I carried you in the ring for 8 years. Don't make me carry you here too..." Nick gives Rick a menacing stare, takes a deep breath and lets the issue drop. Rick shakes his head, as if wondering what's wrong with that guy.... Rick: So there's a wide, err....variety of...What the hell? I can't read this handwriting..." Rick squints to try to see the script better. Off Camera, Conrad Blatz looks on and facepalms. Issac Heartgrave is standing next to him and cringes as Blatz smacks him across the back of the head. Blatz: We're live dammit! You wrote this crap! Do something about it... Back at the announce table, The Icepick has taken the lead while Rick looks at the script in disgust, crumples it up and throws it over his shoulder where it promptly lands in a fans lap. Nick: Tonight, the Wrestlers of nGw wait on pins and needles...who will they draw for INAUGURATION? We get those answers soon. As well.... Rick Salvatore emits a loud belch. The Icepick looks over and see's the man sneaking in a quick beer! Behind the camera, Conrad Blatz once more facepalms. How did it all come to this? The nGW...the bottom of a very large barrel. Salvatore wipes his face on his sleeve and begins to speak once more... Rick: So we've got the draw itself but in between we've got a couple 'friendlies' scheduled. Nick: I'm not so sure friendly is the operative word here Rick. There is nothing friendly about the Anti-American, Kodo Dragon. Rick: It was just a figure of speech. A friendly is... Nick: Kodo's opponent tonight is FedWars newcomer, JaKe Hawney. Not much is known about this guy, in fact I've heard he never even wrestled in a real professional match... Rick: Ignoring the fact you just cut me off Nick, I will say this about JaKe Hawney, regardless of his lack of experience or awards, he is in the same exact position as every other wrestler in the nGw and that is "In the Dark". Even the management has not seen most of these guys fight. Between RDJ drunkenly hiring every wrestler that looked at him funny and Summeroff recruiting out of backyard wrestling feds and bars we've got a fed full of wildcards. Nick: This is sure to be an exciting night! Rick: Not if you keep talking it won't. Dammit Nick, I'm the lead here. I talk, you listen and then you give your.... Blatz looks like he's going to be ill. He motions at his throat with a cutting gesture. This time, Salvatore notices and he prompty changes the subject. Rick: Alright then! It looks like we're about to get started! Here comes the Owner of Next Generation Wrestling, RDJ. Nick: That looks like Dr. Summeroff with him. Rick looks at the Icepick and rolls his eyes. Rick:...and here comes Dr. Summeroff, the General Manager. A smattering of Boos comes from the sparse crowd. A beer bottle is thrown and smashes next to RDJ's feet. RDJ picks it up, examines it and finds a few drops of beer which he scoops up with his fingers and licks it off. He then smiles and gives a thumbs-up to the crowd. Summeroff looks at him sternly. The two go to the rings and RDJ picks up a microphone which he taps a couple times...loud popping sounds are heard. RDJ - I guess it's on. Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome...to NEXT GENERATION WRESTLING. Quiet clapping. Heckling. Quiets down. Someone then farts in the front row. Giggles and laughter. RDJ - Tonight we hold the drawing of the matches for our first real event - Inaug....Inaugrat....." Summeroff - Inauguaration you twit! RDJ - for Inauguration!!! At Inauguration, anyone can fight anyone! It's going to be awesome... Summeroff - "But first! To get things started tonight, we have an exhibtion of sorts. Two of nGw's finest, who can't wait for the first event to get started! Lured by a keg of SCHLITZ beer, they prepare for combat outside, now, in a Parking Lot Brawl!!!! Let's go there....hang on...Salvatore! Icepick! You were supposed to go outside!! Get going!" Rick and Nick look at each other as if this is the first they have heard of this. Issac Heartgrave then walks over. Issac - Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. You guys were supposed to set up outside while those two were talking. Salvatore, the Icepick and Issac Heartgrave all rush outside. RDJ - OK! I've been told the everythings ready! RDJ points to the Television montiors. --- '''A RAW DEAL...' Isaac Heartgrave is standing next to General Manager Dr. Summeroff with a microphone in hand. The two of them are standing in front of a wall with a company poster behind them. They are wearing the same clothes they have been wearing since the top of the show. Isaac has his head down and the kind of body language that gives the impression he doesn’t want to be there. Heartgrave: Thanks for joining me Summeroff... Summeroff: Come on kid, speak up. (Kodo walks in pushing Summeroff backwards and away from the mic so Kodo can speak into it. Kodo, in his ring gear, hands a roll of dollar bills to Isaac and smiles towards Summeroff.) Dragon: Thanks for the favor you did me. Heartgrave: What? Dragon: The medical reports!...I appreciate the favor you did me. Now get lost...we all know you don’t want to be here. Go catch a movie or something. Heartgrave: Alright...thanks Kodo. (Summeroff steps forward as Isaac starts to walk off.) Summeroff: Thanks Kodo?...really? (Kodo steps in Summeroff’s way and beams his sinister smile straight into the face of Summeroff.) Dragon: Problem? Summeroff: What is that all about? Dragon: He knows who to align with. Isaac isn’t an idiot, he is taking the right steps to get a decent future. I can’t say the same thing about the management here. Summeroff: Excuse me? Dragon: It’s no secret that I hate you...and everyone else in this god forsaken country. It’s no secret that guys like me get discriminated against. Summeroff: Guys like you? Dragon: Yeah...people standing up against the MAN...the underdog taking on what’s wrong in the world. The way I see it...you're what’s wrong. Summeroff: Oh and how is that? I’m not an American. Dragon: No but your just as bad as the rest of them running this company. There are two matches tonight. A standard triple threat and a parking lot brawl. And you put the foreigner and the rookie in the brawl...what? Do you want both of us out of the way?...Are we bad for business?...Do we make you look bad? Summeroff: You make me look terrible! Whether you are bad for business...that remains to be seen. Dragon: Is that so? I can be a godsend for your company...or I could make your job hell. So make the right choice. Summeroff: Go out there and put on a good show. Then we'll talk about choices. (Summeroff pushes past Kodo and starts to walk off.) Summeroff: And leave the kid alone...he’s got enough to do around here. (Kodo watches him walk off, as he does the smile turns into anger.) Dragon: You won’t get the last word! Watashi wa anata to kono kaisha o korosu. --- PARKING LOT BRAWL: JAKE HAWNEY VS. KODO DRAGON The back parking lot of Logan Square Auditorium looks pretty much as you would expect. The cars have mostly been cleared save a few very old, very decrepit sedans, likely abandoned. A stack of old wooden pallets rests along side a large green dumpster."Slick" Rick Salvatore & Nick "The Icepick" Adams have taken their positions behind a folding table near the rear doors to the auditorium, their mic cables snaking back through the opened double doors. Nick: So, I've gotta ask Rick, RDJ just got done shelling out a bunch of cash for that second hand ring and renting out this venue, why the HELL is the first match in nGw history happening in a parking lot? Rick: Beats the hell out of me Nick. Maybe RDJ had a few too many the night they were booking this match or Summeroff got it in his screwy head that this would be an entertaining way to kick things off. Either way here we are folks, behind the "world famous" Logan Square Auditorium... Nick: World famous? Rick: It's called sarcasm dumbass. Here let's try it again...In the "majestic" back parking lot. You get it that time? Nick: Shut up Rick. Rick: In this the first match in nGw history we have two men facing each other in aPARKING LOT BRAWL! Aside from the backstage talk we know very little about the wrestling abilities of any of the competetors on the nGw roster, especially the two men in this match. Nick: I'm not sure why Rick but I'm liking JaKe Hawney for the win here. The kid seems to have the drive and honestly that's 90% of the fight right there...the will to keep going and a good motivation for doing so. Plus, I used to be a roofer myself back before our glory days Rick so I have a bit of a soft spot in my heart for this kid. Rick: Truely rivetting story there Nick. I'm not sure JaKe's heart will do him a hell of alot of good when Kodo Dragon gets his hand on him. This fella' is devious and from what we understand has a pretty extensive history in other federations but has been out of the game for a bit. Still, there is something to be said for experience and I think it's going to give him a leg up on JaKe, who I understand doesn't have any formal wrestling training. Nick: Speaking of JaKe, here he comes. JaKe Hawney exits the Auditorium's back door carrying a metal chair, looking around expectanting a sneak attack from Kodo. He makes his way to the center of the parking lot and continues to look cautiously for his opponent. Nick: It was a smart move getting out here first Rick. JaKe's got the parking lot staked out, robbing Kodo of the opportunity to get the jump on him. Suddenly the engine of one of the "abandoned" cars roars to life, with it's high beams bathing Jake Hawney in yellow light. He shields his eyes and turns away realizing too late that his opponent had taken advantage of the distraction to make his appearance. CRACK Nick: Just as JaKe dropped his arms Kodo landed a HUGE superkick right to his jaw! Rick: Where did Kodo come from and who the hell was in that car?! In the background we see the car door open. Isaac Heartgrave steps out and sneaks around the corner of the building. Rick: Well, there we go. We'll see what RDJ and Dr. Summeroff have to say about that "interference" from the nGw interviewer and errand boy extraordinaire Isaac Heartgrave. Nick: In the mean time the match is underway! Rick: Again with the interruption Nick? Kodo dragon antagonizes some onlookers walking by the parking lot. He raises his fist into the air and shakes it at them. They quickly hurry on their way. He turns back towards JaKe Hawney and grabs the him by the hair, lifting him off the pavement. He thumbs Hawney in the eye, then grabs ahold of JaKe's wrist. He whips the newcomer into a nearby row of aluminum garbage cans sending lids and garbage flying everywhere. JaKe attempts to free himself from the the pile of trash only to be staggered by a big punch from Kodo. Kodo then procurs a large, rotten fish from the garbage and smacks Jake across the face with it. Hawney collapses to the ground. Kodo again lifts JaKe to his feet and scoops him up for what looks to be a body slam onto one of the errant trash cans...but JaKe slides over his shoulder and lands on his feet. As Kodo looks back to get a bead on his opponent, JaKe lunges forward, wrapping his right arm around Kodo's head. He pulls him into a bulldog and plants him onto the very garbage can Kodo had intented to use on JaKe! The can crumples under the combined impact of Kodo's head and JaKe's side. JaKe Hawney rolls away in an effort to compose himself and Kodo Dragon raises to all fours placing a hand to his head trying to shake off that bulldog. Jake makes his way over to Kodo, and kicks him in the ribs. Rolling Kodo over onto his side, he begins to land repeated stomps. Kodo let's out a cry as JaKe's boot again finds it's way past his arms and into his ribs. Leaving Kodo doubled over, JaKe turns and makes his way over to the metal chair he brought with him to the parking lot. Retreiving it from the ground nearby, JaKe hoists the chair and just as Kodo shakily makes it to his feet, Jake brings the chair down squarely across Kodo's shoulders. Dragon grabs his back in pain and lurches away from JaKe towards the nearby dumpster. Kodo backs up all the way to the green, steel trash bin. Stalking him like a animal on the hunt, JaKe again lifts the steel chair over his head and swings it with all the strength he can muster. At the last second Kodo rolls out of the way and the chair bounces off the metal of the dumpster. The force of the impact sends shooting pain through JaKe Hawney's hands and arms causing him to drop the chair. Kodo seizes the opportunity, kicking JaKe in the abdomen and whipping him shoulder first into the dumpster. After landing a few more punches Kodo leans JaKe over the edge of the dumpster and closes the lid hard onto his back. JaKe's grunt of pain echos from inside the trash filled container. Kodo yanks JaKe from under the lid and rolls him up onto the top of the dumpster. After climbing the side himself, Kodo lifts JaKe Hawney onto his hands and knees and grabs his waist. It looks like he's going to attempt to piledrive JaKe from the dumpster down through the pallets stacked neaby! Kodo lifts Jake but JaKe resists, his legs kicking in the air. This prevents Kodo from lifting him high enough to drop backwards onto the pallets below. Kodo tries again and again JaKe fights it only this time he manages to reverse Kodo's momentum. JaKe stands up and Kodo Dragon, having been in a position to piledrive JaKe before, now hangs upside-down behind his opponent's back. JaKe holds tight to Kodos legs with his left arm and manages to wrap his right bicep around Kodo's neck. Seizing his opportunity, Jake quickly turns and leaps off the side of the dumpster, driving Kodo through the pallets with an insane over-the-shoulder back to belly piledriver!! Splinters of wood fly in all directions and as the dust dissipates we see JaKe Hawney pinning Kodo Dragon. 1...2...3...! The fans inside Logan Square Auditorium explode is cheers not only for the amazing move JaKe used to steal a victory from the jaws of defeat but for both of the competitors now laying on the verge of unconsciousness in a pile of rubble, having given their all in this, the first match in nGw history! Rick: Holy God! What a match! How are either of these men still breathing? Just watching this makes me thirsty. I need another beer! Nick: That was an amazing reversal by JaKe. I've seen that move before, I believe it's called the Kryptonite Crunch or the Air Raid Crash in Japan. It didn't look like JaKe really knew what he was doing though! Rick: No kidding, from what I could tell he was just doing everything in his power not to get sent head first through that pile of wood and nails. What did I tell you Nick...I knew this kids had some natural talent! Nick: What are you talking about? You said you were certain Kodo would be... Rick: Shut your pie hole man! You don't even remember what you had for breakfast this morning. Don't tell me what I did or didn't say. Of course I picked JaKe to win. Look at him, the kids got the heart of a champion...and I know champions! Nick: Whatever. It was a bagel and a V8 by the way. Anyhow, when Kodo wakes up he is going to be pissed. If he didn't like American's before, this ain't going to help his attitude. Rick: Plus it smells like garbage out here, lets get our asses back inside. As the nGw commentators head back inside, Conrad Blatz exits the building and makes his way over to the two men, looking them over and checking for injuries. It's obvious he's not sure quite what to do with them. JaKe starts to get up, shaking his head; attempting to clear out the cobwebs. He and Blatz exchange a few words and the two of them lift Kodo Dragon. They throw Kodo's arms over their shoulders and carry him back into the building...Kodo mumbling some angry words in his native tongue. --- RDJ DRAWS INAUGURATION BOUT 1 RDJ stands alone in the ring beside a table. On the table - a circa 1980's Los Angeles Rams hat and a bottle of champagne. RDJ - What an incredible match we just witnessed! I can hardly wait for INAUGURATION when we get to see what the rest of the athletes here in nGw bring to the table! Speaking of Inauguration and tables...we'll be drawing the first match very shortly out of that hat over there. Before we get to that though, I will read out the names of those I've placed inside the hat. Hang on....Oh no....*BURP!!!...wow...I don't remember eating that...." RDJ sways slightly and then regains his composure. It seems maybe he should have eaten before drinking that bottle of Champagne before the show...oh well. What's done is done...At Ringside, Conrad Blatz stares on in disbelief. He is twirling his hand now in circular motions - "Go on!" RDJ - So...the following names have been put in the hat - Rob Oppenheimer, fresh out of wrestling school. He's used to being treated like crap so he'll fit right in here! HA! RDJ breaks into a fit of laughter. RDJ - I'm just kidding Oppenheimer. Next we have Xerios Kubisa - a 450 pound monster from Parts Unknown, "God's Machine" Nick Benoit from right here in Chicago! A hometown favorite! There's Big Ed Sweeton from Nunu....Nunuvut? Where the hell is Nunuvut! HA!" RDJ looks at the new bottle of champagne on the table. Meh, what the hell....he pours himself a glass and sucks it back like water. Someone in the front row yells out for a glass of his own. RDJ - Get your own you lush! Ha! Sorry....I didn't mean to call you that. Talk to Blatz. He'll hook you up!" Blatz looks suitably unimpressed. RDJ - We've also got The Samurai from Japan - Ken Piasu, And...well look at this. This is practicaly royalty here. Chris Class himself! We've got an early favorite here. I wouldn't want to be the schlub who draws this man. Next on the list is Kodo Dragon. Another Samurai...well I thinks he's a samurai...from Japan! Not one but TWO Samurai's here in nGw! RDJ pours himself another glass of champagne. It vanishes as quickly as the first. RDJ - We also have the mysterious Jacob Nichols from the Happy Hollows Mental Facility. Always good to have the unbalanced on the roster, keeps things lively. Excuse me...." RDJ goes into a serious coughing fit.....and VOMITS! Dear god no! The fans collectively gasp and turn away. NO! NO! NO! Blatz facepalms. The Icepick watches on in disgust. Rick Salvatore can't bear the sight. It's disgusting. RDJ - I....I apologize for that. Continuing on then....we have...Vince Stryfe and Charlie the Ripper. Vince Stryfe will be fighting later this evening so we'll see what he's all about then. Lastly, we have the unknown Jake Hawney and the secretive Black Ninja..... RDJ pauses...puts his hand out....could it be? Is he going to vomit again? What a disaster. But no....he regains his bearings. RDJ - I've gone on long enough. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. The draw. The drummer from Pelican comes out and begins a drumroll. RDJ - The first pairing at Inauguaration will be....Chris Class Vs Vince Stryfe! RDJ looks up and smiles. RDJ - Hey, I think that will be a good match. We'll get a sneak peak at what Vince Stryfe brings to the ring later tonight. Alright. Dr. Summeroff will Draw the second match for Inauguration. --- DR. SUMMEROFF DRAWS INAUGURATION BOUT #2 The lights dim and The Host of Serephim begins to play. Dr. Summeroff makes his way to the ring. The crowd is strangely quiet now - either out of respect for Summeroff (unlikely) or due to the presence of the huge, nasty looking indiviudal who accompanies him - Brother Abishag. The reputation of the big man seems to preceded him. Earlier in the day, he was said to have stolen Big Ed Sweeton's company supplied Potato chips. It almost started a brawl. Most of the roster stayed clear of the man though one, Chris Class, seemed unfazed. There is a rumour Chris Class even scored a victory over Abishag once upon a time. The bigger question...what are either of those two doing in a nickel and dime outfit like nGw???? Abishag takes a seat at ringside next to Rick Salvatore and Icepick Adams as Dr. Summeroff goes towards the ring. Rick – Excuse me! That seat is taken! Abishag– You’re right. By me. Salvatore decides it’s not worth pushing the man. Conrad Blatz will need to get his own seat back... Summeroff is in the ring now and making his way to the table. He slips...on the pool of vomit RDJ so graciously left behind. He yells at Issac Heartgrave to go get a mop. The kid isn’t even paying attention. He seems to be counting his money! Kodo Dragon...what was the man up to? What kind of deal did he and the kid have? He would look into the matter soon enough. For now, he had a match to draw... Dr. Summeroff – Hello again everyone. I will now draw the... A heckler shouts some profanities. The crowd laughs! Dr. Summeroff– Silence or I’ll have Abishag tear off your head and mount it on the door to my office!! Rick Salvatore and Nick Adams both recoil! Nick – Hey, can he say that??? He can’t go around threatening the fans like that? Rick– Why not? These people here look like they crawled out of a sewer anyway. Just listen to them disrespecting the Doctor like that when he’s trying to speak! This is terrible. This crowd... Nick – This crowd pays the Bills! Rick– Well, they pay for the beer anyway! Salvatore holds up a pint glass and quickly drinks it down. The Icepick shakes his head in disgust. Rick gets about two gulps in when a hand suddenly grasps his throat. The pint is then removed from his hand. It’s Abishag. The monster finishes the pint off for himself. Dr. Summeroff– Alright. Here we go then. The next match will be.... Kodo Dragon Vs “God’s Machine” Nick Benoit The Icepick looks impressed. Nick – That should be a great match! Rick– You said that about the last pairing! How would you know anyway? Nick– We know Kodo Dragon will bring everything he’s got. He’s riding a wave of hate. He’s a hater. After what happened earlier, no doubt, he’s going to want to hurt someone. Rick, you know anything about this Nick Benoit? Rick– It’s “God’s Machine” Nick. He prefers to be referred to by his full title...and no, I don't know a thing about him. But we're about to find out! He's coming up next in our second match of the evening! --- TRIPLE THREAT MATCH : NICK BENOIT VS. VINCE STRYFE VS. XERIOS KUBISA SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE - CHRIS CLASS Nick Adams - Well here we are Rick. This has to rank as a possible highlight of the night! Rick Salvatore - Well it's an actual match! I should hope so! Nick - Well, we've got everyman for himself in this one in a 1 VS 1 VS 1 bout. The wildcard here though is special guest referee, Chris Clas. Rick - Yeah, I have no doubt he's here just to cause trouble. We all know Chris Class couldn't care about anyone but himself. I'm still unsure what strings Summeroff pulled to get him here...but here he is. He's coming to the ring now. Chris Class finishes a margarita at the Bar and then makes his way to the ring. He moves through the crowd with the air of the Queen of England moving amongst her subjects. He takes hold of the cheap $10 mic from Radio Shack and begins to announce the contestants. Chris Class - Coming down the aisle now. Weighing a disgusting 450 pounds...450 pounds! Well here he is...Xerious...KUUUUUBISA!!! Xerious Kubisa makes his way to the ring. Nick Adams puts a tape into an old scuffed Ghetto Blaster. The venues music system suspiciously shorted during the parking lot brawl... Back in Black, by ACDC booms out of the boom box. Kubisa steps into the rings and gives a cold stare to Chris Class. Chris Class - Don't you look at Chris Class that way. When you look at Chris Class, you see everything the ladies swoon over and it makes you feel about 2 feet tall. Get over it. A disgusting fat slob like you Kubisa, can never hope to compare to Chris Class. Kubisa looks like he is about to take a swing at Class when suddenly 'God's Machine' Nick Benoit appears from the back and works his way down the aisle. Chris Class - Next, we've got...Nick..Benoit? Nick Benoit...from right here in Chicago! Just look at him, he'll fit right in with the rest of the windy city sweathogs in this crowd." Benoit gets into Chris Class's face. Class just smiles and winks at him then turns away. Benoit looks tempted to attack but then some new music comes out of the Ghetto Blaster. It's 'Animal', by Disturbed. It can mean only one thing... Vince Stryfe runs out, his six fans cheering loudly! As he runs past he gives each of the six a heartfelt high five. Class, Kubisa and Benoit all look on from in the ring. Class is indifferent. Kubisa is impatient. Benoit is disgusted. Chris Class - And finally, this wannabe from Kansas City....weighing 245 pounds...Vince Stryfe. Class yawns. Chris Class - And the referee tonight....the special referee... well, it's me. Summeroff...Summeroff...here's a nickel. Go buy yourself a ring announcer. Class throws a coin onto the floor outside the ring. He then turns towards the 3 combatants. Chris Class - Let me go over the rules with you three. If any of you looks at Chris Class funny, I put you out. If any of you has the temerity to raise even a finger in anger at Chris Class, I put you out. If any of you three touches Chris Class in anyway, I put you out. He signals for the bell. No sooner does it ring than Chris Class spies a fairly attractive young woman in the front row and gives her his trademark cocky smile. Salvatore - AND HERE WE GO!!! The four men look at each other in the ring as the bell rings, each one calculating who to strike first. At the same time, they are keeping an eye on Chris Class as no one seems to trust him as an honorable ref. Vince and Nick look at each other briefly and then y both charge at Xerios Kubisa. The giant greets them both with clothleslines, knocking them to the mat. Xerios raises his arms and unleashes a roar at the crowd! As the other two men get up from the mat, they both approach him again, this time both land kicks to Xerios's midsection causing the giant to lean over. Nick and Vince are seemingly working as a team! They lift the big guy up together, suplexing him back into the mat! The ring shakes and Class bounces a bit from his corner where he is watching, disengaged from the match. Vince Stryfe and Benoit both stand up from the suplex. Benoit quickly turns on Stryfe, clotheslining him to the mat. Nick begins to stomp away at Vince’s midsection before picking him up. He throws a few punches to Vince’s face before Vince catches one. Benoit is stunned and in that moment, Stryfe kicks Nick Benoit in the gut and delivers a surprise DDT! The three combatants all lay on the ground. Xerios Kubisa is still reeling from the suplex. Chris Class slides under the bottom rope and grabs a steel chair from underneath the ring! The fans begin to rain boos down on him! Nick Adams - Look at this Rick! I knew that snake couldn't be trusted! Rick Salvatore - Now just hang on a second. Chris Class has a duty to keep this match moving forward. Right now, you've got three men all rolling over like a bunch of pregnant cats! Chris Class is just looking for ways to motivate them! Nick - Motivate them! He's got a steel chair! Salvatore - What could be more motivating than that?! It seems Class wants to make an impact in the match after all! He walks towards Vince Stryfe, steel chair in hand, looks down at him and laughs. He then goes back to his corner, sets up the chair and sits in it! Nick - Look at the complete and utter disdain Chris Class has for his duties here in nGw tonight! The three men began to rise at the same time and this time Vince goes after Nick, striking a few fists to Nicks face. He then throws 'God's Machine' towards Xerios. Benoit is met with a boot to the face, hammering down to the mat once more. He quickly rolls out of the ring. Vince and Xerios look at each other for a moment, breathing heavily as the toll of this brutal match begins to show on both men. Vince runs towards Xerios, ducks under an attempted clothesline and bounces off the ropes back at the big 450 pounder, taking out one of the giants knees. Kubisa tumbles to the ground, writhing in pain. Stryfe wastes no time and begins to stomp away at the giant before raising Kubisa to his feet. He grabs "the Hardcore Monster" and with a stunnign display of power, whips him quickly into the corner where Chris Class is sitting! Kubisa and Class collide - both men and Class's chair go tumbling out of the ring leaving Vince alone. A hand suddenly slaps onto the edge of the ring behind Vince Stryfe. It's Nick Benoit hauling himself back into the ring! Benoit sneaks up on Vince, grabbing him and belly to back suplexing him to the ground. He gets on top of Vince and rubs his face into the mat before standing to his feet, waiting for Stryfe to also stand up. Outside the ring, Chris Class is furious and takes out his frustration on Xerios Kubisa! He lands chair shot after chair shot to the big mans back. Class finally lifts the big man up. He hooks each arm in.... Salvatore - OH NO!!! It can't be? He can't be? Nick Adams - I don't believe it? He isn't trying to execute 'The Upgrade Double Arm DDT on a 450 pound man is he?? Salvatore - He's got him in the launch position Nick! Nick - What a display of power we are seeing here from Referee Chris Class! This is both incredible and disgusting at the same time! Class drives Kubisa back and lands "The Upgradet"!!! The giant is out cold. Class stands up and throws the chair in the ring and then rolls in himself. In the ring, Vince Stryfe rises to his feet but Nick is waiting for him. He grabs Vince by the hair, hooks him under his arm and lifts him into the air before falling forward hitting a front suplex. Class watches in disgust. Nick pins the fallen Vince Stryfe but Class does not move! He is just standing in the corner, unconcerned. Nick Adams - This is a disgrace Rick Salvatore! I may not be 'God's Machines' biggest fan but he's won the match here! Where is the count! Rick Salvatore - I have to agree with you this time Nick. This is just bizarre! Nick Benoit is going to have a few things to say to Chris Class when this is all over. Nick begins banging his own 3 count on the mat and becomes infuriated! He gets up and walks towards Class yelling in anger. Class begins to yell back. Vince Stryfe gets to his feet and approached Nick Benoit. He grabs Benoit by the shoulders and turns him around, kicking him in the gut. Stryfe sees his opening. He lifts him up in the air and turned towards the middle of the ring with Nick on his shoulders. Vince then snaps benoit down, hitting the Utter Stryfe snap powerbomb! The mat shakes from the impact. Vince stands looking down at Nick Benoit when Chris Class suddenly walks over and slams the steel chair into the back of Vince’s skull! Stryfe falls forward landing on top of Nick Benoit. Class shakes his head laughing. He doesn't care who wins this. Having grown bored of the whole thing, he goes down to the mat and slams his hand down..1…..2…..3....inexplicably giving the win to Vince Stryfe! Class rolls out of the ring shaking his head in disgust as he leaves ringside with Nick and Vince both unconscious in the middle of the ring. He takes a quick look at Xerios Kubisa, only now beggining to stir from the effects of the Upgrade DDT. He shrugs and walks away. --- INTERMISSION - BROTHER ABISHAG MEET AND GREET A table is set up near ringside where a very serious looking Brother Abishag holds court. Some fans, including children stand back hesitantly. Who wants to go first? It seems no one. Dr. Summeroff and Issac Heartgrave are in the vicinty. Summeroff smiles. Here's his chance to make the kid crap his drawers. Summeroff - Issac. Hey! Boy. Come here. Issac - If it's about the thing with the car earlier in the parking lot brawl... Summeroff - Oh, we'll get to that soon enough. In fact, I might even...overlook the whole thing if you split that roll of bills Kodo dragon gave to you before. For now though, I have another task for you. Heartgrave sighs. He hates this whole thing. Except for the money from Kodo. He had things he could do with that. Summeroff - I want you to go and interview Abishag. Issac - Uh...no. No way. Summeroff - You will go and interview Abishag or you're fired. Issac - Uncle RDJ will never let it happen Summeroff - Is that right? Issac - yeah, that's right Summeroff - You snot nosed little...Alright then, if you won't go to him, I'll call him over here. He looks angry enough as it is. At least at the table, he's got his cans of Schlitz to keep the flames down abit... Issac - FINE... Summeroff - Good boy. Now...go. Issac approaches the table where the rest of the people have had the good sense to stay away from... Abishag - What do you want kid? Issac - I'm with the nGw Abishag - I know. I've seen you around all day. Summeroff thinks you're as useless as tits on a bull...You are living proof the Blob works in mysterious ways. Why would I want to talk to you? Issac - You said Blob. Hehe. Ha. Abishag - For your sake kid, I hope you just had a bit of a cough there...if I were to think you were mocking the Blob, they will be cleaning you out of the rafters tommorow. Issac - Yeah....errrr....so...why are you here anyway? Abishag - I'd like to say it was as a favor to Summeroff but it's not. Its really simple. It's court ordered community service. Seems the law thinks my star power would be good for this outfit. Help a local business get off the ground. Issac - Yeah. We're in Chicago. nGw was founded in Seattle. Abishag - Hey! They told me to be here...sign some autographs, talk to degenerates like you. So here I am. Issac - You said star power...do you have a title belt? Abishag - I....did. Issac - And now? Abishag - NO. Issac - Your Brother...Abaddon. He has a title I heard. The other one, Buzi, he won a battle royal. Abishag - Don't push me kid. You've been told... Issac - Yes....sir...Mr. Abishag. I think I've got what I need. I'll just be...you know...leaving now. Unless you've got anything else to add.... Abishag grunts and looks at Heartgrave in a less than friendly manner. Issac - Yeah. Didn't think so. Later dude. Heartgrave gets up and leaves. Abishag wonders why he is being punished this way. nGw...what a slophouse. --- THE DRAWING OF MATCHES #3, #4, #5 AND #6 Dr. Summeroff and RDJ quickly run to the ring. It seem's they've been curfewed! The manager of the Logan Square Auditorium has demanded they wrap the show up! The setup crew for the GI. Joe convention to be held the next day has arrived and wish to get started. RDJ - Ladies and Gentlemen! It seems the night has dragged on... Summeroff pokes RDJ in the ribs. Summeroff - Gone on. The night had gone on, RDJ! Not dragged on! RDJ - The night has gone on and now we are running out of time The crowd cheers! Blatz facepalms. Mickey Mouse. There was a time when Blatz was cheered by thousands, a champion, one of the great ring technicians...those days now seem a cosmological decade in the past. He would not go out in a blaze of glory but instead in a spotlight of humilation. Summeroff and that fool RDJ would see to that. Just when it seemed it could not get any more amateur, Rick Salvatore opened his mouth: Salvatore - Well Nick. What a night of action we've had! Parking lots and threeways and.... Nick - Woooohhhh....you said that, not me. Salvatore - Said what? Nick - Threesome Salvatore - I said threeway you ass! Blatz - Shud ap! The both of you! Disaster. ...back in the ring RDJ - Without further delay. The Third match of Inauguration will be....Jacob Nicols Vs Big Ed Sweeton Nick - You've got a battle of two heavyweights there Rick. Ed Sweeton is almost 500 pounds. They had to use a Horse Scale to weigh him! Rick? The Icepick turns to his partner and see Salvatore chugging back a can of schlitz. Another can of schlitz. Summeroff - The 4th bout. Hey, quiet out there! I'm talking! The crowd boos. Abishag stands up from his spot at the announce table. The crowd goes quiet. Summeroff - The 4th bout. Jake Hawney Vs Rob Oppenheimer Salvatore - Wow! What a match! What a match! You've got the newcomer, Jake Hawney who we saw earlier and he's taking on Rob Openheimer! Nick - What a tragic story this Openheimer guy is. Salvatore- Indeed! The guy goes to follow his dreams and his best friend follows his wife to his bedroom! Nick - Ok. That's uncalled for. Salvatore - Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. Just something Issac Heartgrave mentioned. Don't shoot the messenger dude. RDJ - And the 5th match... RDJ draws the names but drops them. Summeroff looks up to the rafters. RDJ bends over to pick the names up....and a foul, tragic sounding fart escapes...much to the disgust of Summeroff who frowns and then takes a couple steps back. RDJ stands back up, smiling. RDJ - The 5th match. Charlie the Ripper Vs Xerios Kubisa. Salvatore - This could be interesting. We've got Charlie the Ripper, who wasn't here tonight as the ticket for his greyhound only took him halfway. Apparently RDJ put in the wrong destination when he booked the trip on BudgetBusRides.com....And then there's the massive Xerious Kubisa...someone could get hurt in that one. Nick - I'm sure Summeroff there would like that. Salvatore - What do you have against the good Doctor anyway Nick? All night I've had to listen to your contempt for the nGw GM. You wouldn't have a job here tonight if it weren't for him...and for me. I won't listen to this any longer..." Nick - I'm just saying that Summeroff is known for his flagrant disrespect for his wrestlers. Anyone who willingly follows this guy has to have a few screws loose... Salvatore - Uh...Nick? Nick - And also, I'm told the man is cheap. They say he wanted to pay the contracts in slices of pizza! lol Salvatore - Nick. Behind you. Nick - Abishag is there, isn't he? Salvatore - yep. Abishag, having heard enough from Nick 'Icepick" Adams grabs the man and turns him around. First...A huge headbutt! Nick Adams grabs at his face, his nose possibly broken! Then Abishag drop down and delivers a thunderous shot to the pickle! The Icepick goes cold and then goes unconscious. Summeroff - The final pairing for Inauguration - a battle of martial science practitioners:Black Ninja Vs Ken Piasu!!! That's it everyone and thank you! See you at....INAUGURATION! Good night!!! Category:Events